Jellen
Jellen or Gelun is a recurring ability in the Phantasy Star series. The Jellen effect decreases the target's attack power. ''Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millenium'' In ''Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium'', Gelun is a Technique learned by Hahn. Gelun costs 5 TP to cast. It reduces all affected enemies' Strength by an amount equal to the caster's Mental stat. Each enemy's mental stat and bio sensitivity affect Gelun's success rate. Enemies immune to bio effects, particularly machines, zombies, dimensional demons, ghosts, and most bosses, are immune to Gelun. ''Phantasy Star Online'' When cast, Jellen gives the target (always an enemy) the Jellen status effect, which decreases the target's ATP. The amount of ATP lost to Jellen is dependent on the target's base ATP level, plus jellen's technique level when cast. Jellen will affect multiple targets starting at Level 3, and its range increases as technique level increases, along with the amount of time the effect lasts. Jellen is a useful technique for all classes that can use it, as at higher levels it can significantly affect the amount of damage taken from an enemy's attack. Note that Jellen, however, only affects physical attacks. Jellen is the direct opposite of Shifta. If a higher-level Jellen is cast on a monster that has a lower-level Shifta, the target will lose the Shifta and gain the Jellen effect; the same is also true of the reverse. Jellen can also be cast on players. Some monsters, such as Migium and Mericarol will curse hunters with Jellen and Zalure with their attacks. Jellen can be cured with Anti level 6, a Sol Atomizer, or a Shifta technique with a higher level than the Jellen technique. In the Dreamcast versions, Jellen is available to all classes except Androids. In newer versions, RAmars are also unable to use Jellen. Phantasy Star Universe ''series In ''Phantasy Star Universe and Phantasy Star Portable, the Jellen TECHNIC is referred to by the name Agdeel '(アグディール) in the Japanese version of the games; it is, however, functionally equivalent to the Jellen Technique from previous games, and the name is changed to as such in localizations of both games. In ''Portable 2 and Portable 2 infinity, the name is reverted back to the original "Jellen" name in the Japanese version. In Phantasy Star Universe, Jellen is a Fire Element TECHNIC. Jellen casts a wide area field around you for a limited time, inflicting the Lower ATP status on any enemy within its area of effect. The effect and duration of the Lower ATP status is dependent on the learned level of Jellen cast by the user, starting at 11% ATP decrease for 30 seconds at Level 1, and maxing out at 27% ATP decrease for 180 seconds at Level 5. The effect of Jellen can be cancelled by any effect that gives the Boost ATP status, such as Shifta. In Portable, Jellen functions similarly to its counterpart in Universe. However, the effect of Lower ATP scales differently due to adjustments to the Photon Art/TECHNIC level system, maxing out at 20% ATP decrease for 90 seconds if Jellen's level is between Level 21 and Level 30. In Portable 2 and infinity, Jellen functions similarly to its appearance in Portable. However, its potency has been reduced from its previous appearance, decreasing ATP by 9% for 40 seconds if Jellen's level is between Level 21 and Level 30. Phantasy Star Zero In Phantasy Star Zero, Jellen is a Technique that creates a field around the player. The field afflicts targets with the Jellen status, decreasing a target's ATP, MST, and ATA. Charging the Technique causes Jellen to evolve into '''Aljellen (アルジェルン), increasing its area of effect. The effect of Jellen is based on the learned level of the Technique. Phantasy Star Online 2 In Phantasy Star Online 2, the Jellen status can be afflicted by certain Skills, Photon Arts, and weapon Potentials, as well as some enemies and environmental effects, such as the massive walls in Buster Quests. The Jellen technique itself is not available. The Jellen status decreases the target's ATK stats by a percent value. The exact value of the decrease is dependent on what afflicted Jellen; for example, the Popple Curse Photon Art will decrease a target's ATK by 10%, while the Potential of the Basilis series weapons will decrease the target's ATK by 5%. Jellen wears off if a certain amount of time passes; the duration of its effect is also dependent on what afflicted the status. The Jellen status cannot be removed by means other than letting the effect expire; Shifta will not cancel its effect, and if afflicted on a player, the status cannot be removed by the Anti Technique. Jellen counts as a stat modification in a similar vein to Shifta and Deband; as such, targets affected by it do not qualify as having been affected by a status effect for the purposes of certain Skills and Potentials, such as the Chase Advance Skill. Category:Techniques in Phantasy Star Classic Category:Techniques in Phantasy Star Online